Change of Heart
by Raine Lemuria
Summary: Harry's 17th Birthday arrived with the reactivation of the custom of 'marriage contracts' and what's this: A New Headmaster has been named and a prank goes bad!GirlHarry, GirlSeverus and later on GirlSirius Can they cope? Read to find out. SLASH
1. Chapter 1

Note: I don't own Harry Potter! Don't sue and if you don't like yaoi then this story is not for you! MPREG!

A Change of Heart

Chapter 1: Contracts and Headmasters oh my!!

Harry was looking at the sunset from his window at the Dursleys'. He wished with all of his heart that he could go with his friends and enjoy his summer. But thanks to Dumbledore's last testament and seemingly eternal meddling, even from beyond the grave, Harry was stuck in his room._ Now I know how that girl that was locked in the tower felt. _He held up his long raven tresses. _And fat chance of my prince ever coming up my hair! _His messy black hair finally tamed, reaching to the middle of his back. His glasses were gone and he looked more effeminate. Although Voldemort was gone Harry and the others knew that his followers were out for blood! Harry remembered that at long last he had blasted the snarky asshole back to hell. _Hope he burns!_ Harry thought with a grimace. _He's ruined so many lives._ It was his last year and Dumbledore, not to his knowledge at least, had named his successor as Headmaster. He thought that his Head of House would take over naturally for she was the Deputy Headmistress. But something deep in Harry told him that was not the case. With another sigh, Harry left the window and turned to go to his desk when there was a tapping at his window. He looked and saw a hyper little owl!

"Pig!" He cried out as he opened the window and causing the little bird to whirl in, being caught in an updraft! The little bird hooted pathetically as it landed on Harry's pillow, looking a bit green. Harry smiled softly and relieved the little bird from his letter and settled him down. He took the letter and sat down.

_Harry,_

_Mate, where are you? We're all going mad with worry and we're all planning to break you out of that place! Anyway, have you checked the Prophet? Probably not, I forgot you're with your blasted relatives. Anyway, listen here, 'Moine and I read it and knew that we had to get the news to you. The Minister decided, for safety that all wizards that were coming to age, (basically our year) to be wedded to those who their family had a contract with! Hermoine, since she has Muggle born parents and they there to vouch for her, is safe from such a fate. Me, oh god I can't believe this…I've been paired up with SEAMUS!! Merlin I'll need a brace for my back! AH I sound like a bloody ponce! Well, it's not so bad. I heard ferret boy's got it worse; he's got Zambini! Oh well, I guess snakes stick together eh mate? Maybe you'll get paired up with Dean or someone. Anyway, 'Moine sends her love and we both wish you a happy birthday! Oh, better leave the window open. I know there will be an owl raid soon!_

_Ron_

As Harry reread the last lines, his green eyes widened in mild fright and realization as he ran to the window. He didn't want his Uncle to wake up from all the noise so without a second though, he cast a quick silencing charm around the room and waited. Before he knew it, at least ten to fifteen owls fluttered in with packages! Harry's mouth dropped open and he settled the owls in, relieving them of their packages and offering water and treats to them. It was a birthday blow out! He was about to open his presents when a gray owl flew in and put out its leg. Harry relieved this bird as well as after watering and feeding sat down again and read.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_It is my duty to inform you of the reading of the Last Will and Testment of one Albus Dumbledore and to discuss the finer lines of your marriage contract. It is with most urgency that we speak with you. Enclosed you will find a portkey to transport you to our office. As it is your 17__th__ birthday and therefore considered to be of age, you are no longer obligated to remain with your 'guardians' and can perform outside magic. We implore you to make haste to respond._

_Respectfully,_

_Alastor Moody_

_Chief Auror, Defense Department_

Harry didn't need to be told twice! He wanted out! With a wave his wand he gathered all he had in the world, including the newly acquired parcels and took hold of the portkey, an old compass and was immediately transported to the office! There were Remus, Sirius, Moody and surprisingly seated in a black velvet armchair in all glory, was Lucius Malfoy!

"Harry, very good!" Moody said as he smiled at the teen. "Please take a seat, for we have much to discuss."

"Alastor, not to be rude, but why is Mr. Malfoy here?"

"_Lord_ Malfoy," Lucius corrected him, surprisingly civil. Harry looked at the older blond and for some reason his smart mouth decided to remain silent. Lucius nodded to the Auror and sat back.

"Harry I'll be as brief as I can. Albus was very concerned for your well being, even after his death, as were your parents. To ensure that you were to remain out of harms way, your father and Dumbledore put their heads together and searched all over. Unfortunately, there was no one suitable for you within your year. Your magic surpasses all of theirs and they can not offer the protection or the security that you require. So Dumbledore decided, after convincing your father to _go back _into _his_ own year. So with a sample of your blood and magic in a talisman, the men had _everyone of your father's year _to hold the talisman. If not matched the talisman would burn the person holding it. If a match is found, the talisman would bring peace to the holder and banish any darkness in their heart as well as their magic responding to your own. All but one had failed." Harry paled as he _knew_ where this was leading to. To his shock, Lucius held up a coin like crystal talisman with a phoenix engraved in the middle! Alastor looked at the lad and nodded.

"Yes lad, Lucius was the only one who passed. Your father wanted to pass out but was furious. Albus just smiled and with Lucius' consent he arranged the contract. You were too young and before James could object, it was pretty much a done deal. Furthermore, in June, after your graduation and no later, you will bond to Lucius." Harry went to his knees and wanted to melt into the floor. Lucius noted his distraught and helped his intended up and settled him into his seat. Harry managed a weak smile for the blond in thanks. But there was one more matter.

"And what of Hogwarts? There is no Headmaster."

"That was corrected tonight." Alastor said. "Albus named Lucius his successor." With that, Harry did the only thing that made sense; he fainted!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Matters of the Heart

The men looked at the fallen teen in the Malfoy patriarch's arms in concern. They had no idea that it would come to such a shock to the boy. Moody shook his head while Sirius was shrieking like a worried mother hen. Lord Malfoy carried the boy in his arms and looked at the chief Auror.

"Alastor, is there any way to rouse the boy?" He asked, his soul trying to comfort the boy in his arms. Before Moody could answer it was Remus who transfigured the couch closest to the fireplace into a bed. Lucius smiled at the werewolf's quick thinking and set the boy down gently. Sirius was the first one to reach the boy's bedside and sat down, stroking the silky hair lovingly. The men had to hold their laughter because Sirius Black, the 'convicted killer' was acting like a natural woman!

"Siri, come away." Remus chuckled. "We have to go now." He held his hand out the dark haired man but Sirius glared at him.

"And who is going to watch Harry?" Sirius asked sharply. The men winced at the tone. It was like razor blades and lemon juice. They looked at each other then nodded.

"Lucius has agreed to watch over him. Sirius, you and Remus can visit first thing in the morning." Somehow this comforted the other man and he took the werewolf's hand, who in turn, pulled him to his feet. Sirius watched as he and the proud Malfoy patriarch switched places and had to smile. Yes Lucius might have been a snob on the outside but he knew that deep down that the former Slytherin was as soft and compassionate as he and Remus. Even in their school days between him and Severus Snape, Lucius, to Sirius' opinion was always the easier one to reach! He knew that his gruff, icy snobbery was just a front. _Harry will be safe with him._ With a nod to the blond, he allowed Remus to pull him away from the two before he had second thoughts. Moody watched them leave then turned to the blond.

"I have put up wards for your security here Lucius." He said as he watched the two. "Will you make do with the accommodations?"

"We will be just fine Chief Auror." Lucius said as he settled in next to Harry with a book. "I will Fire Call if your assistance is required."

"That will do." Moody said as he turned to leave. "I bid you goodnight Headmaster."

"Good night Chief Auror." Lucius said as he watched the man leave. He looked down at the slumbering teen and stroked his hair and noticed that the boy was dreaming. _By the gods Harry, what ails you? _

**Harry looked around and couldn't believe his eyes. He was standing at the front of his family's house! It was as if it had never burned down, its inhabitants dead, gone forever. He felt his heart race faster with each step he took toward the house. When he reached the front door, Harry thought that his heart would rip free from his chest. He turned the knob and he felt his eyes sting with hot scalding tears as he walked into the house and smelled his mother's cooking. It was so homely and the house itself was so full of love, comfort and security. Harry felt his heart break, knowing that in the real world that he wouldn't come home to such feeling. His house was decaying, his parents were gone forever, and there was no security. He walked further into the house where he heard laughter and his knees became weak. There sitting in content and enjoying each other's company were Lily and James Potter. Lily looked up at her son and smiled in welcome.**

"'**Oh Harry,'" She said as he collapsed, his head in her lap. "'You've grown so handsome, and so strong.'"**

"'**What's the matter son?'" James asked him kindly. Harry looked at his father and sighed. **

"'**Why? Why did you choose Mr. Malfoy for me?'" He asked softly. James and Lily looked at each other but it was Lily who answered.**

"'**Harry, love we chose him because he was the best choice. He is appalled by what he had done and will do anything and everything to win your heart. We know that Lucius can give you the love, the comfort and security that you rightfully deserve.'"**

"'**Mr. Malfoy can do that? Are you sure we're talking about the same man?'"**

"'**Luc may act like a snob and a bad ass.'" James said with a grin. "' But Sirius, Remus and I, as well as Lily know what's under that tough dragon hide of his!'"**

"'**Harry, sweetie, try to get to know Lucius. Not as Lord Malfoy but as Lucius the person. Who knows, you might like what you discover.'" Lily said with a smile. **

"'**Look at it this way,'" James said with a smirk. "'If you get in good with 'dear old dad' Draco might have a fit, cause if you go with his father, he knows that he's not top dragon anymore!'" Harry had to smile at that but he didn't want to win his mate that way. If he was going to have a mate, then he would do it the right way. Lily smiled in pride as if she read her son's thoughts.**

"'**I'm sure everything will work out in the end for you both. It's best to take your time when it comes to the matters of the heart. Harry, do you know what's happening as we speak?'" As Harry shook his head Lily tapped her wand at a mirror and instantly Harry saw his body was still in Moody's office, safe and protected. On the side of the bed, stroking his hair and looking concerned, was the Malfoy patriarch! **_**Lucius…**_** Harry thought as he held a hand out to the mirror and looked at the man longingly. Lily and James smiled and knew as they watched their son's form became transparent, that it was time for him to rejoin the living.**

"'**Remember sweetie, we love you and as long as we live in your heart, we will never be forgotten.'" **

"'**See you around kiddo. I'm proud of you. Even if you end up a Malfoy! Oh, tell my son-in-law that if he ever hurts you that he'll get my antlers up his rich boy ass!'" With that they were gone and Harry fell into a blessed darkness once again.**

"Harry?" A deep gentle voice called out as the hands continued to stroke his hair. Harry slowly opened his eyes and looked around. It took him only a moment to remember where he was and why he was there. He looked at his bed mate and smiled a bit.

"Lucius." He said gently. The aristocrat smiled and nodded. He looked at the teen and handed him a glass of pumpkin juice. Harry took a sip and sighed. _Who would have thought that pumpkin juice would be just what I needed._ He finished the glass which Lucius took from him in and with a smile in approval, refilled his glass.

"Harry, are you all right?" The newly appointed Headmaster asked. Harry looked at him and nodded.

"I saw my parents." He admitted as he hugged his knees. Lucius looked shocked but schooled his features to hide that fact. He was an avid pro at keeping his cover and he really didn't see the need to stray from the program.

"Really what did they tell you?"

"That you were the right choice for me." Harry said as he looked at the blond evenly. "That it would take time for matters of the heart. That everything will be ok. Oh, and dad said that if you hurt me that you'd get his antlers up your rich boy ass." At this he saw Lucius wince.

"It looks to me that something like that happened already." Harry teased. Lucius mock glared at his intended and shook his head.

"I'll take it with me to the grave." The patriarch swore. "There is no way I'm telling that one. Not in a million years."

"Well I think that will change in due time Mr. Malfoy." Harry said cheekily. "Where do we go from here?"

"Well," Lucius began as he tilted his head in thought. "I think the best thing to do is start over." He held out an elegant hand to Harry and smiled.

"Lucius Malfoy, it is a pleasure," Harry smiled and gave Lucius his hand, marveling at how small his own hands were in comparison to those of the patriarch's.

"Harry James Potter." He said shyly. Lucius smiled and kissed his hand. Harry watched him, felt the pleasure of the sensation of the blonde's lips on his hand and blushed.

"Charmed."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Yes readers Voldie is dead and the feud between Gryffindor and Slytherin are still at it. Just not as strong. Dumbledore's six feet under and Lucius Malfoy was named Headmaster.**_

_In the last chapter of Change of Heart_:

"_Well I think that will change in due time Mr. Malfoy." Harry said cheekily. "Where do we go from here?"_

"_Well," Lucius began as he tilted his head in thought. "I think the best thing to do is start over." He held out an elegant hand to Harry and smiled. _

"_Lucius Malfoy, it is a pleasure," Harry smiled and gave Lucius his hands, marveling at how small his own hands were in comparison to those of the patriarch's._

"_Harry James Potter." He said shyly. Lucius smiled and kissed his hand. Harry watched him felt the pleasure of the sensation of the blonde's lips on his hand and blushed._

"_Charmed." _

Chapter 3: A Dragon's Shock and Confession

It had been a week since Harry and Lucius had talked that night in Moody's office. On the following morning the newly appointed Headmaster took his intended mate back to Malfoy manor and at first, Harry seemed uneasy. To comfort the teen Lucius took it upon himself to give him the VIP tour of the manor. He noticed that Harry adored the gardens, and the stables. He discovered that Harry loved animals with a passion and Lucius swore that he would never take that love away from the teen. He would kick anyone's ass if anyone dared to say that his mate was 'weird' or didn't belong in their sense of society. He didn't have to wait long…

_Flashback_

_Lucius and Harry were seated at a relaxing game of chess by the fireplace in Lucius' study. They were head to head and move for move. Again, Lucius had underestimated the teenaged Savior. He was quite the strategist and he was holding his own against the Patriarch. Lucius vowed in his mind to never judge a book by its cover. On more than one occasion Harry had surprised him. Especially when he discovered that the teen was a Parselmouth. He had only thought that Voldemort was the last of his kind. But that didn't seem to be the case here. Harry was beautiful, powerful and was mature for one of his age. Despite it all he had gone through, Lucius had noted, Harry had maintained his child-like innocence. He was kind, firm and fair. Even his house elves adored 'Master Harry'. He would treat them well and speak with them as well as help them with their duties, which at first had irked Lucius but as time passed, had become accostumed to. He couldn't change that aspect of the teen as he could change the boy's soul. It was just his way. It was part of what made Harry unique. He wasn't about prestige, who should go with whom, social standing, nor looked down on anyone. He spoke to all as equals. He was also humble and humane. To Harry, a person was judged by character not by purity of blood..._

"_Father," Draco's voice called out from the doorway of the study. Lucius turned to his son and didn't like what he saw. His son was red in the face and he was white knuckled. He kept silent and sat back in his deep hunter green armchair, waiting to see what his son would say next. Luckily Draco was predictable. "What the FUCK is Potter doing here?!"_

"_Draco," Lucius said firmly. "You will do two things in my presence; one you will refrain from such language. It is not becoming for one such as you. And two, you will respect my intended mate as you respect me." He took pleasure at his son's expression. It went from haughty to one of shock and then blanching to ghostly white._

"_Your…your…intended…mate?" Draco asked with a gulp. Lucius didn't have to break it down for his son. He had explained the contract laws to Draco a long time ago. He just didn't tell him that 'age didn't matter' with the contracts. Lucius remembered who Draco was paired with. He actually liked the Zambini family. The Potters weren't too bad either but they were more to the 'simple' pleasures rather than aristocracy. Draco looked at his father then at Harry, his most hated rival and bowed his head. He knew what his father taking an intended signified. The intended was a higher station than he. What they said that was 'for his own good' would go. Or so he thought…_

"_Draco," Harry said for the first time. "I would become your father's partner but I would never make you feel inferior. I would do nothing that would harm you in any way and say 'it's for your own good.' Yea, we're the same age and we haven't been friends. But family means the world to me. I would like to have you and Lucius as my family. I would like to bury the childish rivalry and start over. What do you say?" Draco looked at the raven haired wizard then his father and turned on his heel and left the study, not saying a word. Harry looked at the elder one and sighed sadly. Lucius placed a hand on his shoulder and offered him a small smile._

"_Don't worry, he will come round."_

"_I hope so Luc," Harry said with another sigh. "I really hope so." With that the two sat together in silence, their game long forgotten. _

It has been a week since the incident with Draco and the younger blond and had made himself scarce. Even though they were worried, they both felt that he was ok and needed to come round. In the meantime, they talked and laughed and became comfortable in each other's presence. Despite the age difference, they discovered that they had some things in common, such as Qudditch they both played Seeker, they both loved DADA and pulling pranks! Harry was shocked at this turn in the patriarch and although he wouldn't admit it just yet, he liked it! He looked at the man sitting across from him, deep in a book and grinned.

"I'm borrrred Luc." Harry purred as he caught the blond's attention. The said blond looked the raven haired teen and actually smiled. Harry was_ charming_ the Malfoy patriarch and he wasn't even aware of it. Lucius marked his place in his book and set it down on the table, bringing Harry to his feet with him.

"Well, it is the weekend." The elder blond said. "Would you like to go into Hogsmeade with me? I do have a few errands to run but after that I am all yours." Harry looked at the blond and tilted his head a bit, deep in thought.

"Well I'm not sure Luc, what will I gain from accompanying you into Hogsmeade?" Lucius looked at the raven haired male and smirked. He couldn't believe it but Harry was acting _just like a Slytherin. Remarkable…_

"Well Mr. Potter," Lucius said in his official voice. "For your company I would exchange one romantic date."

"Hm, enticing but what will happen on this date?"

"Do not fear, it will be nothing you are not yet ready for." Lucius said. "I am a man of my word." He bowed lowly and gracefully. Harry blushed and nodded.

"Very well." Harry said as he turned to go. However a hand on his arm stopped him. Harry turned and smiled into amused quicksilver orbs.

"Harry, before I forget, bring your school list with you." Harry blinked then smiled.

"Yes Headmaster." He said teasingly. With that he was gone, leaving Lucius grinning. _Headmaster…I like the sound of that. I'd better get used to it by September or it's going to take a while every morning who everyone was talking to._

Harry made his way to his rooms, nervous and excited about his first _real_ date. He was shocked at who was standing near his door. _Draco!_

"Draco? Are you all right?"

"Harry, just listen to what I have to say. At first I didn't understand why you rejected me in our first year. Well, now I do. I was an ass, plain and simple. I was brainwashed into thinking all purebloods were good. Well as we got older I found out that it was the exact opposite. It sure as hell blew all I thought was right away. Then I saw you with father and I was…shocked. He was into the whole 'by blood' phase. Or so I thought. I see how he looks at you Harry. My father may look tough but he loves you. He's just taking it slow, that way, you're not afraid. As for me, well, I know that you can make my father happy and if you're willing to bury the hatchet then so am I. I just needed time to think. Sorry I took so long, guess I'm just thickheaded." Harry was near tears then held Draco close. Both boys knew that it was time to put the past where it belonged and look forward to a brighter, better future.


	4. Chapter 4

**From Last Chapter**

"**Harry, just listen to what I have to say. At first I didn't understand why you rejected me in our first year. Well, now I do. I was an ass, plain and simple. I was brainwashed into thinking all purebloods were good. Well as we got older I found out that it was the exact opposite. It sure as hell blew all I thought was right away. Then I saw you with father and I was…shocked. He was into the whole 'by blood' phase. Or so I thought. I see how he looks at you Harry. My father may look tough but he loves you. He's just taking it slow, that way, you're not afraid. As for me, well, I know that you can make my father happy and if you're willing to bury the hatchet then so am I. I just needed time to think. Sorry I took so long, guess I'm just thickheaded." Harry was near tears then held Draco close. Both boys knew that it was time to put the past where it belonged and look forward to a brighter, better future**.

Chapter 4: A Dinner Gone Awry

Since the confession made by Draco, which had been a month, the two blondes had gotten to know the person behind the Boy Who Lived and they loved it. They had discovered that Harry was kind and loving as well as being the cunning and clever teen he was. He could not only hold his own in a conversation with Draco, but with the patriarch as well. They also realized that Harry wasn't into the social snob gatherings. Harry was more into the social pleasures and more into the family and the home. Now they were in for quite a surprise….

_What is that wonderful alluring smell?_ Draco and Lucius thought as they looked up from their books in the study. They looked at the clock and noted that it was dinner time. With identical smirks they raced to the kitchen like youngsters and their eyes widened at the sight. At the stove, and bustling around in the kitchen, was Harry.

"Harry what are you doing?" Lucius asked as he continued to watch Harry test the food and set everything up. The raven haired man looked at the blonds and blushed.

"Oh, I decided to help out in the kitchen. I was pretty bored."

"We have house elves for that Harry." Draco said as he looked at his friend. "You don't have to do this."

"I don't mind really." Harry said as he chopped up some basil and sage quickly and put them into a thick tomato sauce. The aroma hit Draco like a bludger and his stomach whined. His father fared no better. Harry looked at the two and smiled. "You two, go take a seat. I'll bring an appetizer to you in bit." With that he shooed them out of the kitchen and both Malfoys took their seats and were stupefied. They didn't know that Harry could cook! And from the way it smelled, they were almost drooling, (which was very _un-Malfoyish_) they wouldn't have to go to a restaurant again unless Harry didn't want to cook. Either way was fine with Lucius. But tonight, he felt that there was something or rather _someone_ was missing.

"Draco what's today?" Lucius asked his son and Draco looked up and thought before answering.

"August 26th Father. Why?" Lucius' silver eyes widened and went for his planner. He flipped through to August, scrolled down to the date and his eyes widened. _Severus…holy shit he's coming over tonight!_ "Draco, set up another place. Severus will be over tonight." They heard a crash and they looked at Harry who looked pale and angry.

"Professor Snape is coming here?" Harry asked in a strained voice. "And you didn't tell me?"

"Easy Harry," Lucius said as he followed the teen into the kitchen. "Severus will not act up in this house. You have my word."

"He hates me Luc." Harry said as he looked over the bread and the lamb. "He doesn't see _me_. He sees my father and blames me for all the pranks that my father had pulled on him when they were in school."

"Harry," Lucius sighed as he leaned over the counter and grabbed the boy's hand. "Severus, as was I, was raised in nobility. We know the laws of the home as well as others. When one wizard visits another's home, they act civil or they get out." Harry looked at the elder man and sighed. Before he could speak Lucius held up a hand to silence him. "Harry, you are my intended mate. You are part of my family, although not by marriage yet but consider this stage the 'engagement stage'. Severus can not say or do anything to you here. You are safe here, no one will hurt you. If they try they'll have two _very angry_ _dominant Veelas_ after them."

"Veelas?" Harry asked. He had read briefly about them but he had no idea that the Malfoys were Veelas and although the Veelas were rare, a dominant Veela, much less two born one generation after the other was _extremely_ _rare_. With those, the dominant Veelas were very protective of their intendeds and their young. They were alluring and powerful. They repelled _any_ form of dark magic (which was why Draco nor his father had the Dark Mark on their arms). Lucius looked at him and nodded.

"I am a Dominant Veela," Lucius said softly. "As is Draco but I, being the elder, am not one to be trifled with. I can manipulate with the mind to have those obey my will. I can control elements, do wandless magic as well as silent and I can even lure with just my presence alone."

"Why doesn't it affect me then?" Harry asked. Lucius smiled.

"A Dominant Veela's intended is immune to all but one; my allure. I look at the blush on you cheeks and instead of giving me the dark pleasure as I would with my prey, with you, I feel my heart race, that I would lay my own life for you and any offspring we may have. That I would walk through the deepest flames of Hell for you. Oh I do forget, we Dominant Veelas are like Vampires, we do feast on blood on occasion. For our prey, the bite is deadly, causing them to die in the most agonizing way while to our mates, it can be most pleasurable."

"And if we wanted to have children?" Harry asked with a blush. Lucius smiled and stroked his cheek.

"Then the mate would bear." Lucius said as he chuckled at Harry's expression. "Yes Harry it would be you. They would be safer with you. You're more in tuned with your defense. I, on the other hand am more on the offense. Besides, can you even imagine _me_ pregnant?" Harry had to close his eyes and imagine the aristocratic Malfoy patriarch humming and rubbing a baby bump in a rocking chair while knitting. It was _too funny!_

"No," He breathed as he laughed. "But it would be fun to have you cater to _my every whim_." Lucius looked at the cheeky teen and smirked. His intended knew how to play his cards. _Why wasn't he put into Slytherin?_ As he leaned into his intended, Draco popped into the kitchen and smirked.

"Father, sorry to interrupt you but Uncle Sev is here."

"Alright Draco I'll be there shortly. Just lead him to the table if you please?"

"Yes Father and Harry, the food smells GREAT! Hurry up I'm starved." With that Draco left, leaving the other two to laugh.

"Luc you should go, I'm almost done here."

"All right, _Mi Ange."_ Lucius purred, causing Harry to blush. "But do hurry, I miss you." With that said, he left a blushing Harry to put the finishing touches to dinner. Lucius walked to the living room and greeted his childhood and school friend. "Severus, thank you for answering my invitation. You are welcome as always."

"Lucius, we have to discuss the plans for school. There is no Headmaster appointed…"

"Severus that was taken care of months ago." Lucius said as he sipped on his wine. "I was named the new Headmaster." Severus looked at his friend in shock and so did Draco.

"Father you didn't tell me??"

"Lucius how could you not owl me?"

"Take it easy the both of you." Lucius ordered gently. "Severus, I didn't owl you because you had that Potions Conference and Draco, I didn't tell you because I don't want you to think that because your father is the Headmaster that you could _lord_ it over everybody. I will not be easy with you just because you're my son. Nor on Harry just because he is my intended…"

"POTTER?!" Severus cried as he fell back in his seat. "Potter is here??"

"Yes Severus he is here." Lucius said firmly. "And yes he is my intended mate." Severus Snape was stunned for few reasons; one he wasn't picked for Headmaster, two his best friend was set to _marry_ the bane of his existence, Harry James Potter.

"Lucius, how did this happen?" Severus asked. "I mean Potter of all people?"

"Do you remember the 'marriage contracts' Severus?"

"I thought that law was outdated." Severus stated as he paled. He _did remember and he wished that he hadn't._ Lucius shook his head and smirked.

"Well it came back on Harry's birthday and yes I am arranged with Harry."

"Oh no," Severus blanched. "No, please someone curse me!" Draco looked at his ranting godfather and blinked.

"Why curse you Uncle Sev?"

"Because, Draco, according to the contract that my family has, I am to marry…._**SIRIUS BLACK!**_**" **As if on cue, there was a crash and the sound of a body hitting the ground. The three men turned their heads and saw a fallen raven haired teen on the ground, blacked out to the world. Draco looked at his fallen friend and blinked.

"Anyone for Chinese?"

Uh oh what does Padfoot think? Time to pay your dues Snapey! Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Note: Thanks to my readers for pointing out I had a mistake! I'm grateful and it's fixed! Stay tuned!

**From Last Chapter**

"**Oh no," Severus blanched. "No, please someone curse me!" Draco looked at his ranting godfather and blinked.**

"**Why curse you Uncle Sev?"**

"**Because, Draco, according to the contract that my family has, I am to marry….**_**SIRIUS BLACK!**_**" ****As if on cue, there was a crash and the sound of a body hitting the ground. The three men turned their heads and saw a fallen raven haired teen on the ground, blacked out to the world. Draco looked at his fallen friend and blinked.**

**"Anyone for Chinese?"**

Chapter 5: Hand of Fate or Prongs' Prank?

Sirius Black was relaxing at home by the fire while playing chess with Remus. The werewolf came to visit him and to make sure that his friend didn't go into worrying mother hen mode. Sirius for as long as he had known him had always been that way. Sirius worried from his brother, to James, Remus, and Lily, right down to Harry. James grinned and teased him calling Sirius "Mama Grim" which earned him a swift nip in the pants from said Grim.

Remus, although he was smarter than James by not voicing his opinion had agreed with James utterly. When Harry was born Sirius was all over him! He held, fed and tended to the baby while Lily needed her rest and recovery. He did it all, the cooking, and the cleaning, shooing Remus and James away saying that they would 'wake the baby'. James had almost died laughing at his friend's antics. As a gag, James bought Sirius a pink apron with a Grim and its pup on it for Christmas. Sirius looked like he wanted to scream bloody murder but was worried about waking a napping Harry. So instead, he smiled _sweetly_ and planned his revenge. Remus remembered that revenge with a wince. The following day, was laundry day and Sirius slipped a _very special_ starch into James' underwear. Even the memory had made him laugh. Poor James itched all the way to spring. By the time Sirius gave him the antidote; James had rashes and swore to never tease him again. Remus was unaware that a laugh escaped his lips until his gaze was met with a blue eyed one.

"Remy, what are you laughing at?"

"Just at some memories." The werewolf said sheepishly. "A certain little stunt dealing with underwear." Sirius looked at his friend and blushed.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said innocently. Remus smirked and leaned in.

"Yes you do, Siri." He said with a grin. "Where did you get the starch anyway?"

"I made it." Sirius said with a quiet smile. "Oh come on, Snevellus was not the only one who did well in Potions."

"Yea but he graduated first in the class."

"It was sheer dumb luck." Sirius said as he looked at his friend. "Headmaster Dippet's timing really stunk!"

"Siri, it wasn't the guy's fault for going blind!" Remus protested. Sirius looked at him and pouted. Remus sighed and shook his head as he watched his friend go to the kitchen to fix a snack for them. He knew that his friend used Potions as a hobby and for survival. But sometimes he had wondered how he would have turned out as Potions Master instead of Severus. Something was just off about it. Along with the responsibility of being Potion's Master, Sirius would have been _Slytherin's Head of House_. Remus shook his head. He couldn't see Sirius there. The Blacks were all in Slytherin except one: Sirius, who was in Gryffindor. He was about to say something when a Ministry owl tapped at the window. Remus looked at it, went to the window and let it in. The owl held out its leg and Remus relieved the bird of its letter, fed and watered it and looked at the letter. It was for Sirius.

"Hey Siri, you've got mail."

"That's it Remy! No more muggle TV for you!" Sirius teased as he came back from the kitchen with a tray full of delicious looking food. He set down the tray and with a sigh opened the letter.

_Dear Mr. Black,_

_We are pleased to inform you that due to your participation in the defeat of the Dark Lord and the apprehension of Peter Pettigrew that you hereby pardoned. Your family name, status and wealth shall be reinstated to you, if it is your wish to do so. Also I have to inform you that the law of 'marriage contracts' are in full course. Your godson's arranged family is the Malfoy family, while the Blacks have arranged with the Snapes…_

The letter fell from dead fingers as Sirius gave a shriek and passed out. Remus with a shrug took the letter and sighed. _What a drama queen._ He opened it and read it and was glad that Sirius had passed out. It was as if it was James' last prank! _I have a feeling you had something to do with this Prongs._ He thought as he refolded the letter and sat down. _Or maybe you knew about it all along. _Remus didn't get a verbal answer but he could have sworn on all he loved that he heard James' laughter in the winds.

**Uh oh the Grim has fallen! Was it fate or was it a prank from beyond the grave? I'll leave it to the readers and my warped mind chuckles But what will happen when the two fallen ones wake up? Please review if you wish to find out.**

**Silver Monarch **


	6. Chapter 6

**From Last Chapter**

**The letter fell from dead fingers as Sirius gave a shriek and passed out. Remus with a shrug took the letter and sighed. **_**What a drama queen.**_** He opened it and read it and was glad that Sirius had passed out. It was as if it was James' last prank! **_**I have a feeling you had something to do with this Prongs.**_** He thought as he refolded the letter and sat down. **_**Or maybe you knew about it all along. **_**Remus didn't get a verbal answer but he could have sworn on all he loved that he heard James' laughter in the winds.**

Chapter 6: Clash of The Wizards

Lucius and Draco revived the fallen raven haired teen after setting him on the couch and cleaning the mess. Lucius had to grin while they worked. Since Harry's birthday he had become more and more like a …

"Girl?" Draco asked, rousing the patriarch out of his thoughts. "I thought I had gone completely mad. Thank Merlin I am not alone in this sentiment."

"Draco," Lucius chided as he nodded over to a half awake Harry. "I'd watch my tongue if I were you, unless you wish to be _hexed_ by your future stepfather." Draco looked to where his father nodded and noticed two emerald eyes looking at him. Draco gulped and looked away. Harry held his gaze for a moment longer then sighed.

"Draco, if I wanted to hex you, trust me I would have already done so." He said, causing the younger blonde to sigh in relief. Then he turned to the elder one and mock-glared at him. "And you, stop teasing him." Lucius blinked as Draco and Severus both smirked at him. They had never seen the blond wizard getting scolded. It was _quite_ a treat. Lucius looked at the teen then away as a child would his parent. It was pretty funny. Draco had to try his hardest to not laugh at his father but, alas he had failed.

"Father you are soo whipped!" Draco laughed as he dodged a glare from his father. "I think it'll be Harry who rules now."

"Ha ha very funny!" Luicus said as he rolled his eyes. Severus smirked at him and wasn't ready for an assault on him.

"And Severus, I wouldn't be smirking." Lucius said causing the Potions Master to look at him. "In a few months time you will be Harry's other godfather." Severus looked at the blond and felt the color drain from his face! He _hated_ when Lucius was right. _Damn him and his observant nature._ Severus' mind growled. _Can this day get any worse?_

"SEVERUS SALAZAR SNAPE!" A rather pissed off voice screamed from the fireplace, causing all four of them to jump and the younger ones to hold each other. "YOU GREASY SON OF A BITCH! DON'T YOU DARE MOVE AN INCH! I'M COMING THROUGH!" Before Lucius could react, there in his living room was his cousin in law, Sirius Black!

"What do you want Black?" Snape snarled at the seething blue eyed wizard. "I don't have time for your dramatics either."

"You will_ make_ time you greasy bastard." Sirius growled as he pinned the Potions Master with a glare. "How DARE you hide this from me? A marriage contract… between our families!"

"Hey I had just found out about it recently myself." The snarky Professor replied. "Trust me; _you'd be the last person I'd marry._"

"I'd rather _eat dirt_ than be married to your greasy ass!" Sirius shouted. Lucius was at a loss for words. They were having a World War III in _his living room._ Thank Merlin he didn't have neighbors to worry about or he'd have to Obliverate them all. Draco and Harry, being boys, were watching the feud and were actually _betting_ on who would win!

"My money goes to Uncle Sev." Draco said with a smirk as he snagged some popcorn. "He doesn't know when to quit."

"Aw you're just saying that because he's your Godfather." Harry teased. "What if it were me and your father going at it?"

"Aww that's foul!" Draco cried. "If I picked you I'd get grounded and if I chose Father I'd get hexed! I'll lose either way."

"That's true." Harry said with a smile. "Besides, these two have more drama."

"Oh yes." Draco agreed. "But I still think Uncle Sev's gonna win."

"Wuss." Harry snickered as he went back to the fray. "Let's say 100 Gaellions?"

"Oh you are so on!" Draco said as he looked at his future stepfather and shook his hand, fully confident that he was going to win this. Harry just looked at him coolly and went back to observing the argument. Draco didn't let him see it, but the way that Harry handled it, all calm and collected, showed him two things: one he was growing up and had accepted his position and two, that he could be _royally_ _fucked_ _and a hundred Gaellions shorter from the new broom he wanted._

"Listen here _Snevellus_." Sirius sneered. "I don't give a rat's ass what that law says! I will _never_ marry you!"

"That's fine by me you _flea bitten mutt_!" Severus roared, causing Sirius to look at him and growled, wanting to strangle the man. He was just about to do so when Remus and almost forgotten well built man with gray hair and reddish amber eyes held one wizard each at bay.

"REMY LET ME GO! LET ME KILL HIM! PLEASE!"

"GRAYBACK GET YOUR PAWS OFF ME!" Severus roared as he struggled against the alpha. "ALL I NEED IS ONE GOOD PUNCH!" The two werewolves were paying no heed to the two seething wizards in their grasps. Instead they looked at Lucius and without a word; Lucius led them to a bedroom that was simple and breakable free.

"You two stay in here." Remus panted as he tossed Sirius in first.

"Until you two can be civil and cease acting so childish." Grayback finished as he tossed Severus right after him. "If you dare come out of there, you will _deal with me._" Both men gulped at that notion. They knew that the Alpha was _dead serious_. So they each went to one side of the room and sat on their own beds, glowering at each other. The werewolves sighed and after locking the door with a special spell which only a werewolf could unlock, returned to the awaiting trio. Lucius, who had been quiet for quite some time, blinked a few times then went to his Scotch. _He needed a drink._ He poured a drink, downed it in one shot and then looked at them all.

"And I thought I had problems."

**Wow! I wonder what happens next. Review to know!**


	7. Chapter 7

**In the last chapter**

"Listen here _Snevellus_." Sirius sneered. "I don't give a rat's ass what that law says! I will _never_ marry you!"

"That's fine by me you _flea bitten mutt_!" Severus roared, causing Sirius to look at him and growled, wanting to strangle the man. He was just about to do so when Remus and almost forgotten well built man with gray hair and reddish amber eyes held one wizard each at bay.

"REMY LET ME GO! LET ME KILL HIM! PLEASE!"

"GRAYBACK GET YOUR PAWS OFF ME!" Severus roared as he struggled against the alpha. "ALL I NEED IS ONE GOOD PUNCH!" The two werewolves were paying no heed to the two seething wizards in their grasps. Instead they looked at Lucius and without a word; Lucius led them to a bedroom that was simple and breakable free.

"You two stay in here." Remus panted as he tossed Sirius in first.

"Until you two can be civil and cease acting so childish." Grayback finished as he tossed Severus right after him. "If you dare come out of there, you will _deal with me._" Both men gulped at that notion. They knew that the Alpha was _dead serious_. So they each went to one side of the room and sat on their own beds, glowering at each other. The werewolves sighed and after locking the door with a special spell which only a werewolf could unlock, returned to the awaiting trio. Lucius, who had been quiet for quite some time, blinked a few times then went to his Scotch. _He needed a drink._ He poured a drink, downed it in one shot and then looked at them all.

"And I thought I had problems."

Chapter 7: Brawls and Booze

Sirius was livid. He could not believe that Remus, his friend and Marauder would have the _balls_ to toss him into the same damned room with the greasy git! Oh he _hated_ the man who was locked in the room with him. _He touches me…_ Sirius swore to himself. _And I'll cut his dick off!_ As he was pounding at the door and screaming, Severus sighed and went to the armchair nearest to the fire and sighed, pulling out his latest book. He tried to calm his nerves but Sirius' shouts were _grating _his nerves.

"BLACK! WILL YOU STOP THAT? I'M TRYING TO READ!"

"FUCK OFF YOU WALKING, TALKING, TUBE OF LUBE!" Sirius roared, his blue eyes were glittering in his anger. Severus blinked to hide his laughter behind a scowl and growled.

"YOU MORONIC GRYFFINDOR! THEY ARE NOT LETTING US OUT OF HERE BECAUSE OF YOUR INSANITY!"

"I'M GETTING REMUS FOR THIS! AND THAT FUCKING HAIRBALL…..WHAT WAS HIS NAME AGAIN, GARYBACK?"

"GRAYBACK YOU TWIT!"

"WHY DON'T YOU SUCK ON MY LEFT NUT?"

"HOW REPLUSIVE….MERLIN KNOWS WHERE IT'S BEEN…."

"ARE YOU SAYING I'M A DIRTY TRAMP, SNEVELLUS?!"

"No, I'm just saying you're nothing but a…FLEA BITTEN GRYFF!"

"SLYTHERIN SLUT!"

"MORONIC MAURDER!"

"YOU OVERGROWN BAT!"

"IS THAT ALL YOU HAVE? YOU UNDEREDUCATED TWAT!"

"I'M A WHAT?!"

"DID I STUTTER BLACK?!"

"YOU BEAKY SON OF A BITCH!" Sirius screamed as he tackled the other wizard. Severus snarled and they fought….

"Luckily there are no breakables up there." Lucius sighed as he poured himself another Scotch as he heard their fighting. Harry and Draco were on the couch laughing their asses off. Remus and Grayback looked at each other and shook their heads.

"Have they always been like this?" Grayback asked, wincing at the sound of someone getting tackled against a wall. Remus and Lucius nodded.

"Since our school days," Lucius sighed as he downed the Scotch in one gulp. Remus blinked at the blond and sighed.

"Lucius, how strong is that Scotch?"

"It's strong enough to kick your ass if you're not used to it." Lucius warned. Remus waved away his warning.

"Make me a double."

"Make mine a triple." Grayback moaned as more banging ensued. "This is going to be a long day."

"Father, can we get?" Draco asked wistfully. The three men looked at the two teens and shook their heads.

"Not on your lives."

"Dream on!"

"Only in the bedroom…"

"Ew!" Draco squeaked. Harry had a fierce blush on his cheeks.

"You sneaky snake…" Harry said. Lucius looked at him and chuckled.

"I'm not sneaky. I just know what I want." Lucius said with a grin. Harry shook his head and wondered what was happening with his godfather and his _hated_ Potions Master…

"I….still…hate you." Sirius panted as he leaned his exhausted body against the wall nearest to the door. Severus was sporting a black eye and his nose was broken._ It's an improvement. _Sirius thought with a grin. Severus looked at the other man in cold blooded murder. _Oh yes, he wanted Black dead!_

"The…... feeling….. is….. mutual…Black…" Severus panted as he looked at the other man. Sirius had a split lip, two black eyes and his ribs were killing him. _That will put the bitch in his place._

"I'll….never….marry…you….Snape….."

"I'd….rather….cut….off…my dick…and….take…the…Dementor's….Kiss." Severus panted. From exhaustion and pain, both men passed out and were out for the night.

**Yes I know; kind of short! Will go more into the next chapters (if there are more to come…it's all depending on how many reviews I get!) **


	8. Chapter 8

**In the Last Chapter**

"I….still…hate you." Sirius panted as he leaned his exhausted body against the wall nearest to the door. Severus was sporting a black eye and his nose was broken._ It's an improvement. _Sirius thought with a grin. Severus looked at the other man in cold blooded murder. _Oh yes, he wanted Black dead!_

"The…... feeling….. is….. mutual…Black…" Severus panted as he looked at the other man. Sirius had a split lip, two black eyes and his ribs were killing him. _That will put the bitch in his place._

"I'll….never….marry…you….Snape….."

"I'd….rather….cut….off…my dick…and….take…the…Dementor's….Kiss." Severus panted. From exhaustion and pain, both men passed out and were out for the night.

Chapter 8: Confessions, Confrontations and Rocky Roads

Harry woke up and looked around the beautiful but unfamiliar bedroom. The furniture was in deep mahogany and green linens. _Obviously I'm in a Slytherin's room._ Harry thought as he stretched at got ready for the day. He brushed his teeth and fixed his hair. The bathroom was in marble, both black and white, the faucets and taps were crystal and silver. The mirror was crystal glass and oval, framed in ebony and mother of pearl. The bathtub was a sight, big enough to fit at least ten people comfortably. Harry had to pinch himself to see if he was awake. _Ow! This place is great…Where am I?_

"Oh I see that you're awake. Did you sleep well?" A silky deep baritone voice asked. Harry looked toward the voice and had to fight off a deep blush and control his heart. Before him was Lucius, dressed in black silk pajama bottoms and an open black silk robe. He noticed that Lucius' upper body was as if he had been sculpted in white marble. The man had a tight six Pac and his chest was taut and hairless. His silky platinum hair fell free in gentle waves down to brush the waistband of his pants. His arms were well muscled and like the rest of his body, was hairless. Harry blushed and played with his hair, a gesture that he always did when he was nervous or shy. He met Lucius' concerned gaze and smiled a bit.

"Yes I did, thank you." He said as continued to brush his hair. "Lucius how are Sirius and Severus?"

"Remus will tend to them." Lucius said as he went to grab a vial containing a bluish potion and after pulling the stopper free, downed it in one gulp and shook his head.

"Oh, bitter. I keep forgetting to ask Severus to remedy that."

"What was that you just took?" Harry asked.

"It's a hangover potion." The aristocrat said as he waited patiently for Harry to finish with the mirror. "I overdid it with the Scotch."

"Does that happen often?"

"It only happens when people try to demolish my house with their endless bickering." Lucius sighed. "Those two are as stubborn as my father."

"I'll take your word for it." Harry said. "Sirius is a hot head."

"So is Severus." Lucius said with a nod. "Oh well, it should be a bit amusing. I hear that you and my son have a little wager going on."

"Oh yes, I have to ask Remus who won the little fight." Harry said as he braided his silky raven tresses. "I am not ready to part with 100 of my Galleons to our bratty little dragon. I have to go, I'm sure you'd want your bathroom back." Before Lucius could ask how Harry knew, the raven haired wizard looked at him with a smile.

"I wasn't born yesterday and it's not that difficult to piece it together. I'll see you at breakfast Luc." Lucius smiled a bit at the shortening of his name and decided that he liked it when Harry did it. It seemed, fitting. _My sweet emerald eyed angel_

Remus went to the room that the two wizards were confined and prayed that Sirius could forgive him. He thought that the two would be able to resolve their differences but as the fight continued long into the night, Remus wanted to go up there and free his friend from the confines. However Grayback stopped him, telling the other werewolf to back down and that they had to deal with their differences on their own. They were to marry the Alpha reminded him. What are you going to do when they become one? Are you going to interfere in every spat? He hated when the Alpha was right. So reluctantly, Remus sat down and listened to their fight. Lucius, he remembered, was on his fifth glass of Scotch and had sent the two teens to bed before he himself had retired. Grayback and he stayed downstairs and listened all night. As he came closer to the door and was about to lay a hand on the handle, Grayback approached.

"Remus, what are you doing?" He asked calmly. Remus looked at the other man with concern in his amber eyes and reached for the handle again.

"I have to let them out. They'll kill each other. If they haven't done so already..."

"Remus, what are you going to do when they wed? We can't intervene in their disputes."

"I can't take it." Remus said. "They can't stand each other!"

"If that was the case, then they wouldn't have been destined to be together." Grayback said. "Just as we…." Grayback looked away and Remus looked at him.

"What?" Remus asked. Grayback looked at him and sighed.

"Remus, I have a confession…" Grayback began. "I…was the one who bit you…."

"Why did you?" He asked.

"I was waiting for someone to be worthy enough to be my Beta." Grayback said. "For quite awhile I have waited. Others have come and gone but none had been worthy to rule at my side. So I banished them or allowed their blood to spill. True I am not the most gentle but I know that I would never hurt you or your cub. If you'll have me, I will protect him as if he were my own. And I will love you as you should have been loved." Remus looked at the other man with tears in his eyes. For as long as he could remember, he wanted acceptance, he wanted love and a family. Grayback was offering him a place, as the highest honor. As his Beta….Grayback would listen to no other. Remus ruled him; in and out of bed…The other werewolves would have to obey him….

"I'm getting them out."

"Then I will help you." Grayback sighed. He knew that Remus was stubborn too. _Pain in the ass_… He took a breath and looked at the other man. "When you are ready we will let them out." Remus looked at him and with a sigh he opened the door….

"YOU WRETCH!" A voice bellowed as a body launched against him. "HOW CAN YOU FUCKIN LOCK ME UP WITH THAT GREASY SON OF A BITCH?? I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS REMY!"

"We are but Grayback's right, I can't be pulling you out of a fight like that."

"SO YOU'RE HIS BITCH NOW?! I HOPE HE WAS A GREAT FUCK!"

"What?" Remus said with a blush to his cheeks. "We didn't fuck around. We watched over you two…"

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU LET US OUT?" Sirius snarled. Remus paled and was about to cry but Grayback stepped forward.

"It was my doing Black."

"YOU PATHETIC HAIRBALL!" Severus shouted. "YOU HAVE THE GALL TO LOCK ME IN HERE WITH THAT BITCH OF A GRYFFINDOR!"

"You have the nerve to yell at Remus and be pissed at what we have done." Grayback said. "I told him to not assist you nor let you out! Think on this Black, when you tie the knot with Severus we can not interfere with your quarrels. So why condemn us?"

"That is no excuse for LOCKING ME IN HERE WITH THIS 'WOMAN'!"

"DID YOU JUST CALL ME A WOMAN SNEVELLUS?!"

"You keep proving me right with your screeching." Severus said with a sneer. Someone cleared their throats and they all looked at the person. The four men looked at the trio who were grinning.

"Oh please," Harry said with a smile. "Don't stop on our account."

"Please go on, I was taping this!"

"Speak for yourselves." Lucius chuckled. "I want breakfast."

"Awwww Luc," Harry whined as he looked at the blond. "You're such a party pooper."

"No, just bratty and hungry now let's go." Lucius said with a grin. "Or I can have crème a la Harry."

"You are such a kink!" Harry said with a blush. "I am going now." As Harry ran off with Lucius walking behind him, Draco laughed at Harry's behavior and looked at the two quarrelling men.

"If I were you, I would just try to get along." He said. "It's not Remus' fault. Nor Grayback's. It's up to you two to make it work!" With that the younger blond walked away and called out to the other two to not start breakfast without him. Remus looked at his best friend who was still upset with him and ran off to his room in tears. Grayback growled at the two quarrelling wizards and silenced them in the process.

"Black, you have a lot of nerve to upset Remus the way you did. He was only trying to help and to follow orders. What I said was right, when you and Severus marry, Remus and I, nor Harry and Lucius, can interfere. You two better shape up or in end, it will be you two who will lose." With that he went off to comfort the troubled man, leaving Severus and Sirius alone.

"Well, that was real smooth Black."

"Shut up Snevellus." Sirius growled. "Just stay the _hell_ _away_ from me."

"With pleasure. I need to shower. I stink of flea bitten mongrel." Severus growled as he stormed off to his room and slammed the door. Sirius sulked his way back and made a note in the back burner to get the greasy asshole back.

**I know a little short but if you want more got to place a review thanx!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**In the Last Chapter**

"Well, that was real smooth Black."

"Shut up Snevellus." Sirius growled. "Just stay the _hell_ _away_ from me."

"With pleasure. I need to shower. I stink of flea bitten mongrel." Severus growled as he stormed off to his room and slammed the door. Sirius sulked his way back and made a note in the back burner to get the greasy asshole back.

Chapter 9: A Plan Backfires

Sirius smirked as he thought of his plans to get the greasy git who made his life hell on earth. He sat cross-legged on his bed for a bit and then grinned evilly as he went to his bedside table drawer and removed a small rose quartz crystal bottle and shook it slightly. He grinned as he listened and heard that it was still full! _Oh Snevillus is going to pay for what he has done to me. _He turned into Padfoot and padded for the bathroom where Severus was running a shower and peeked in. The greasy bat loved his showers super hot! _What the hell is his ski made out of, dragon hide?_ He panted a bit and noticed that Severus was not in the shower yet. _Oh man what a priss!_ He took the shampoo that Severus obviously used and unscrewed the top and pulled the stopper on the bottle, pouring all of the contents! _A few drops, will be a girl for a week, half a bottle, a year…whole bottle, rest of his life!! Heheheheh…oh yea Snivellus time to scream like a little bitch! _He scampered out of there, but not before he grabbed the towel! He went to get ready for the fire works at a distance. As predicted, Severus came to take his shower and Sirius felt himself go green. Severus was not all that cracked up to be. Yea he had his good points but damn it looked hurt! He grinned evilly when Severus took up the shampoo and washed his hair. After he was clean he got out of the shower but Sirius took that as his cue to leave, making sure the towel was visible. Severus gasped when he saw the black dog then got pissed when he recognized the towel the dog had in his mouth.

"BLACK!!" He roared as he chased down the black dog, forgetting that he was entirely naked. He chased the dog down the stairs and stopped when the dog dropped the towel in front of pair of expressive black leather boots and sat down with a doggie grin on his chops. Severus looked up and blanched.

"Luc…"

"BY MERLIN SEV, COVER UP!" The blond roared as he turned his back to the other man and handed him the towel. Harry and Draco, who were standing at the doorway, had noticed the whole fiasco and blushed.

"Uncle Sev…." Draco whimpered. "Please cover up!"

"Ewww put that away!!" Harry moaned. "I don't need to see your shriveled up winkie!" Lucius and Draco burst out laughing at Harry's comment while still sporting a blush. Remus and Grayback who had been in the gardens had thought that trouble was happening from all shouting and ran to help. Remus blushed as he saw the Potions Master naked and Grayback was appalled.

"Oh by Wolfsbane!" He howled. "Cover up."

"Oh fine." Severus said as he wrapped the towel around his waist. "You bunch of whining wankers." Harry blinked and shook his head.

"Anyway I'm going to take a shower; it's been a long game." Harry said. As he went up the stairs and closed the bathroom door, something clicked into Sirius' head. _That was the same bathroom that Severus had…_ _OH NO!!_ He thought as he scampered upstairs and tried to get to his godson. His heart dropped as he heard the door close and the lock click into place. He placed his paws on the door and whimpered as the shower ran. _Harry no, please don't wash your hair!!_ In fifteen minutes, Sirius heard the water go off and someone stepping out of the shower. Sirius tried to get in and tried to see what was going on. He didn't have to wait long to find out…

"OH MY GOD!" Harry cried out. It sounded higher and more _**female**_! _Holy shit…_ Sirius thought with a gulp. _Luc's gonna kill me…._ He watched as the other men came up the stairs, but it was Lucius who unlocked the door and cleared the smoke. Lucius actually dropped his wand at what he saw and Sirius wanted to melt into to carpet and die. Before them was a beautiful golden tanned, olive skinned girl with well rounded breasts and dark pink nipples. Her long black hair fell past her thighs and covered the raven haired treasure trove between her creamy yet supple legs. Her beautiful green eyes welled up with tears and her beauty was beyond compare. _Shit, she's more beautiful than Narcissa_!_ But I know this is Harry._

"Harry, what happened?" Lucius asked calmly. The now female Harry looked at the older blond and sobbed.

"I don't know what happened." She whimpered. "I used the shampoo in the shower and all was fine until I stepped out." Sirius couldn't take the shame of hiding anymore and turned back into himself as Lucius covered his now goddaughter's nudity with his own black silk house robe. He had to know how much was used. _Oh god, please don't say the whole bottle…_

"Harry, how much of that shampoo did you use?" Sirius asked nervously. Harry looked at her godfather and sighed.

"The whole bottle," She said sadly. "I had to get the mud out of it."

"Harry, I am so sorry."

"What did you do Siri?" She asked from her confines of Lucius' arms. Lucius knew what was going to happen so he held the enraged girl close to him but Sirius was shifting from foot to foot. He knew that Harry would probably never forgive him but he had to come clean. He was about to admit to his crime when another enraged woman came up to him and grabbed him by the neck. Lucius and the others were stunned. Unlike the now female Harry, this woman had the body of an Amazonian!

"Black, I should kill you!" She snarled. "Look what you've done to me you sick mutt!"

"Severus?" Lupin asked. The lady looked at him and sighed. The lady dropped Sirius and went to her room, slamming the door. Lucius held the ailing teen and Sirius felt his heart break. Just to get back at his worst enemy he had hurt his godchild. Remus remembered Harry's question and turned to repeat it when Sirius sighed.

"It was me. I placed a potion into the shampoo. Severus and Harry used it but it was Harry who finished the bottle…"

"What color was the bottle?" Lupin asked. Sirius bowed his head and tried to hide his tears.

"Rose Quartz…."

"Oh my god! Siri…what have you done?!" Lupin yelled. "You turned Harry into a female…possibly permanently!" Harry continued to cry then tear herself away from the blond aristocrat.

"Stay away from me!" She shouted. "I'm a freak….a freak….." She ran from them, sobbing and her heart breaking. Sirius tried to go to comfort her but Lucius stepped in the way.

"You have no right to be near her now. I will tend to her." He said with a stern voice as he turned to where she ran. "You better pray that I can bring her back with a sound heart, for if I lose my mate, I swear, you will suffer as I will." With that he walked off and Sirius withered. _What have I done?_


	10. Chapter 10

**In the Last Chapter**

"Oh my god! Siri…what have you done?!" Lupin yelled. "You turned Harry into a female…possibly permanently!" Harry continued to cry then tear herself away from the blond aristocrat.

"Stay away from me!" She shouted. "I'm a freak….a freak….." She ran from them, sobbing and her heart breaking. Sirius tried to go to comfort her but Lucius stepped in the way.

"You have no right to be near her now. I will tend to her." He said with a stern voice as he turned to where she ran. "You better pray that I can bring her back with a sound heart, for if I lose my mate, I swear, you will suffer as I will." With that he walked off and Sirius withered. _What have I done?_

Chapter 10: Family Secrets, and A King's Declaration

Harry ran blindly through the house, not caring where she was going. All she wanted to do was get out of there but the Manor was so big and she didn't have Draco with her. She felt all her emotions hit her all at once. She had so many problems on her plate. Abusive relatives, at school she had to deal with people who pretended to care about her just so they could be in with her, a marriage contract with a man she had hated but now was slowly falling for, who was also now the Headmaster, and now, a prankster godparent who couldn't even execute a prank right! Out of all of them, Harry was worry about only two of them. One was what would the other kids say once they returned to school and found out that there was no longer a Boy-Who-Lived. The other, was how would Lucius feel about the new change? He had known that Harry was still Harry inside, but the outer shell had been altered. What if he decided to make Harry's life a living hell? There were so many questions and yet Harry was struggling to have an answer. She stumbled into an indoor garden and her eyes widened. It was like an exotic paradise. The air was green and fresh, there were birds chirping and if she wasn't mistaken, she heard a running waterfall somewhere. She walked in, making sure she left a marking charm on the door to find her way back and sighed in relief when she saw a white marble bench. She sat down and relaxed a moment. That is, until she heard someone crying. Allowing her curiosity to get the better of her, she got up and walked to where the crying was loudest. There next to a lake sitting under a tree, was her snarky Potions Master (now Mistress).

"Professor Snape?" She asked gently at the ailing woman. The woman picked up her head and Harry's heart went out to her. Her now beautiful dark eyes were filled with grief, pain and anger. She was a regal yet beautiful older woman and she wanted revenge. She stood up and wiped her tears then glared at the younger woman.

"What do you want Potter?" She sneered. "Come to gloat?"

"In case you haven't noticed," Harry said as she looked at the other woman. "We are in the same fix." The other woman looked her over and smirked.

"Indeed." She said shortly as she reassumed her seat. Harry took the hint and sat down next to the woman, hugging her knees and sighing. Severus looked at the younger woman and cursed herself for her Teacher Mode kicking in.

"Harry…."

"How could he do this to me, to us?" She asked sadly. "I'm more of a freak now than I ever was. I'm terrified." Severus held the younger woman and sighed.

"Harry, what happened here to us," She said gently. "Was not your fault, it was that loon who says 'I'm your godfather's' fault. He did this to get back at me because he feels that I've made his life a living hell."

"Did you ever have feelings for my Godfather?" Harry asked. Severus looked away and blushed a bit.

"Once," The woman admitted. "But who could blame me, back in our day; your godfather was a sight. He was very handsome and witty and yes, although he loved his pranks, I was willing to overlook them. That is, until I became a target."

"Why do you hate me so much?"

"Child, I never hated you." Severus said, completely shocking Harry. "I had to do that because I was a spy and I couldn't have my cover blown. Harry, you may not know this but I know what happened to you when you were at the Dursley's."

"How would you know? Do you have a seeing ball stashed away somewhere?"

"No I don't. Luc does though. No child, I simply asked Petunia."

"You spoke to my Aunt?!" Harry said surprised that her snarky Potions Master had done the impossible. No one was able to talk to her Aunt Petunia. She was as stubborn as a mule! If Severus was able to do that, it must have taking some convincing. Not to mention the gift of gab.

"How did you manage that? My Aunt doesn't like magical folk or anything to deal with magic."

"And yet, had a witch for a sister," Severus pointed out. "Harry, Petunia told me that she was sick to her stomach on how her and her family had treated you. She wanted someone to take you so that you can be treated as you deserve. I told her of the marriage contract…."

"Why did you do that?!" Harry screeched as she jumped to her feet. "Now I will get ridiculed, beaten and possibly raped!"

"…Can I finish?" Severus asked dryly as the younger woman sat back down and nodding stiffly. "Thank you. Now due to the marriage contract with Luc and that you are seventeen and _of age_ you don't have to return to them if you don't choose to." Harry looked relieved at that but was upset at the mention of the blond aristocrat. Severus sniffed out exactly what was the problem. "Harry, are you worried that Luc would no longer have an interest in you?"

"Professor, look at me," Harry sighed. "I'm a woman now and Lucius has a marriage contract with a man. Doesn't my accident now void the contract?"

"No." Severus said. "The contract is still binding. It would have happened to you if you had been born a female. Lucius' father was no fool when he made the contract. He didn't want his son in a loveless marriage. It was Lucius' own mother and grandparents who had arranged the marriage between him and 'Cissa. They had loved other people but you also have that you have to take into account, Luc is not human."

"What? Then what is he? Is he an alien, a gremlin, or a giant cockaroach?"

"None of those!" Severus said with a roll of her eyes. "I swear to Merlin you and Draco are watching too much muggle TV…"

"That may be but that doesn't answer the question, Professor." Harry said sweetly. Severus looked at her and sighed.

"In reality, Luc is not one but _two_ magical creatures, which is why he is very much sought after. One is a Veela and the other…breathes fire and is big and scaly..."

"HE's a DRAGON!?" Harry exclaimed. "He looks human to me…."

"Harry, not all dragons are the same. You haven't studied them yet so I'll give you a little lesson. As I said, not all dragons are the same. Some dragons stay their big reptilian forms forever yet say nothing. These dragons are the ones you hear in the muggle stories. Some are very intelligent and able to perform magical feats. These dragons we know and are called Dragon Mages Some meld with the shadows, these are called Nocturne Dragons. There are also dragons that live and thrive on their elements. These are Elemental Dragons. You would recognize them by their colors. Fire is Red, Water is light blue, Wind is green, Earth is brown, Air dragons are dark blue and the Spirit Dragons are Gray. Some can shape shift. However there is one breed of dragon in where all the dragons descent from. It is called Monarch Draconis."

"Monarch Dragon?" Harry asked. "As is Dragon King?" Severus looked at her and nodded. Harry sat back as Severus was ready to launch into lecture/lesson.

"Correct," The woman said. "There is a legend dealing with Monarch Draconis. It was said that long ago in the realm of dragons that the Monarch Draconis had reigned for eons. He had all the attributes of the other dragons, for in a battle against a fierce and jealous Shadow Lord, Monarch Draconis had his powers split and branched out. However, this Monarch was not weakened by this but had lost his sense of self. The Shadow Lord after separating the Monarch from his powers also turned the Monarch into a human and putting him on the earth leaving no evidence of the Monarch Draconis ever existing except his magic. And a crest… Harry have you noticed the Malfoy family crest?" Harry nodded and her green eyes widened in realization. Severus smiled.

"Yes Potter, the Malfoy are the descendants of Monarch Draconis." Severus smirked. Harry was awed. The Malfoys were powerful wizards but now to realize that they had dragon blood course through their veins…They would be a force in where Voldemort would fear which was why he made sure that Lucius joined his ranks. Harry, to her knowledge was just a wizard. Now she was curious.

"Professor, would you know of mine as well?"

"I'm glad you asked because I do." Severus said. "Harry, think, how are you so powerful and yet so young?" As Harry shook her head, Severus sighed but told.

"I know the Hat was supposed to place you into my House and that you able to speak to snakes." Harry nodded and waited for more to come. "Harry, do you have a birthmark on you, aside from that cursed lightening bolt?" She thought then nodded. She rolled up the sleeve of her left arm and Severus' eyes widened. There, was a crescent moon and ivy…_This is not possible…._ "Harry, what happened to you when you were a baby was no accident."

"I know he chose you due to the Prophecy but there is more. Harry, Voldemort wanted you gone because you would cost him his right hand man." Harry's eyes widened. "This mark is of another dragon, just as rare as the Monarch, the only one who could possibly suit him; the Celestial Consort. This dragon remains in the heavens but came to the Monarch when he was human, taking on human form and remained with him. When the Monarch died, the Consort was so heartbroken but remained on Earth to care for their offspring. When the children moved on, the Consort took to the heavens, to be united with its mate in eternity." Harry looked at the other woman and sobbed.

"That was so sad and yet so beautiful…" She sniffled. Severus tried to try and hide her own tears but the story was so touching to her too that she sat down next to Harry and cried her eyes out with her. They had no idea that they had an audience until someone cleared their throat. The tear streaked women looked up at them and gasped. There was Lucius, Sirius and Draco looking at them.

"Is everything all right?" Lucius asked.

"You two look cozy."

"Snivellus get off my godchild."

"Black, I hate you but your godchild, I rather enjoy the company. Harry I do have a few books on the subject we discussed, why don't I take you to my library and we can talk over them." The two women walked out and they were followed by the two blonds. Severus looked at her best friend and smiled. "But then again, why don't you and Luc talk a bit, come along Draco. But come to me afterwards, I want the details. Besides, I'm going to look my potions text and see what kind of Potion the mutt used." With that they left. Lucius looked smiled and led the dark haired beauty to the bench that she sat in earlier.

"Harry, why did you run away from me?"

"Because I thought you would think I was a freak."

"Harry that is not it," The blond said. "I would never see you that way. Do you know why I chose you?"

"Not really,"

"I chose you not because of legend, not because of the fame or the social standing but because I do have feelings for you."

"But Lucius look at me."

"I am and I'm wondering why you are so worried. Do you really think I would leave you because your outer shape has changed?" Harry bowed her head and nodded. Lucius sighed and held her hands.

"Harry, I would never turn you away because of that. Believe me; I want to castrate my cousin-in-law because of his stupidity. Then I thought if I did that that Severus would think I was robbing him of his limelight. Oh, sorry, I meant 'her'. It's going to take some getting used to." He looked at her and smiled. "But no matter how you look my dear, you are my chosen and I wouldn't change a thing." With that and a kiss to her palm, Lucius smiled and walked off, leaving her with time to think. Harry stayed on the bench and had a dreamy look in her eyes.

_Neither would I…Lucius._


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: This is done due to popular demand! I will update more soon! Thanks to all who have reviewed and thanks for reading!**

Chapter 11: Wrath of the Lady Days

_I had no idea that being a girl would be murder…_ Harry moaned as she lay back on the couch with a hot water bottle on her abdomen. She, Siri and Severus were experiencing the one thing that women always dreaded…their period!

Siri turned out to be too happy while Harry and Severus were bitches on wheels. Lucius and the other men steered clear or watched what they said. There was no way that they were crazy enough to piss the ladies off on their "demon days." But that all changed once a certain blond teen came home from having a really bad day….

"Father!" Draco called. "I need to talk to you."

"Draco, keep it down boy." Lucius hissed. "There are ladies resting…"

"Father, are you mad, the only ladies that were in the house was Mother and she's…"

"Draco, don't argue with me…." The two blondes were cut off by thunderous cries from the upstairs parlor.

"You flea-bitten bitch," A voice screeched from upstairs. "This is _all your fault!_"

"Don't blame me that you look butch!" Sirius yelled back. "Man, even as a girl…you're still an ugly git."

"Can you two please _**shut up?!**_" Harry asked sharply.

"Why don't you?" Sirius said. "What, you think you Queen Sheba now? Just because your man owns this place…"

"Don't turn this on Harry." Severus said. "This is your fault Black, deal with it. You and your Marauder ways have fucked us all up and you're not even sorry for it!"

"That it happened to Harry, yea I'm sorry. But you, Snivillus, I am definitely _**not**_ sorry. But then again, I should be, you make one _ugly_ woman!" Sirius didn't get to say more for the older woman pounced on her and both women landed on the floor, kicking, screaming, biting and scratching. Harry blinked at them then calmly took her hot water bottle downstairs to where the men where. Lucius tore his gaze from his son and smiled at his chosen.

"How are you feeling my dear?"

"Not so well." Harry said as she sat down in Draco's favorite chair. "My body feels like it's being torn in half and those two," She pointed upstairs. "Are not helping…"

"What are they doing up there?" Draco asked, wincing at the sound of broken china and bangs. He knew that somehow, they had found Narcissa's china. Lucius sighed and looked at the raven haired beauty and sat next to her.

"Draco, you wanted to talk?"

"Father, I… I got drunk and did something stupid…." Harry perked up and listened with interest. It wasn't everyday that Draco admitted to doing something stupid. Lucius straightened himself up and braced himself for the worst.

"Let's have it…"

"Blaize and I….we…."

"You lost it to Blaize?!" Harry asked. Draco looked away and blushed. Lucius' eyes widened at this. He knew that Draco and Zabini were close but he didn't think they were _that_ close…He was about to lecture the younger one but smirked. Draco and Harry looked at him and had to shake their heads. They knew that Lucius was up to something…

"Father, what's going on in that wicked head of yours?"

"You love Zabini yes?"

"Yes but…."

"That's all I needed to know….BLACK! GET YOUR ARSE DOWN HERE!" With a bang, the trio heard two sets of footsteps. In less than five minutes, a bruised and tattered Sirius Black, with an angered Severus Snape hot on her heels came in.

"You bellowed?"

"Yes. You have some of that potion?"

"You mean the Deau de la Femme?" Sirius asked. Lucius nodded and Siri cracked a grin.

"Yes I do. I have a whole stock…"

"You idiot, give me a vial that way I can analyze it!"

"Think I'm stupid?"

"Is that a trick question?!"

"Oh you two," Harry sighed. "Enough! Siri you give one vial to Lucius and another to Severus or else."

"Or else what?"

"I'll simply tell Wormtail you got the hots for him!"

"EWWW! You wouldn't do that, would you Harry? I mean, I'm your sweet…innocent…"

"Innocent my ass..." Severus said. Draco and Lucius chuckled.

"Try me." Harry said with a smirk. Sirius gulped and went to get a bottle and a vial. She gave the bottle to Lucius and the vial to Severus.

"Ok you win…" Sirius sniffled. "I never get to have any fun!" With that she went upstairs, bawling like a baby. Draco looked at the bottle in his father's hands and read the label.

"Father no!" He said as realization hit him like a ton of bricks. Lucius didn't say a word, just walked back to his study with the bottle. Draco gapped then looked at Harry.

"He's going to…."

"Yes."

"And there's no way to stop him?"

"No."

"I'm screwed aren't I?"

"I'll say you are."

"Can't you…"

"No, he's as stubborn as a mule."

"Then I will have my revenge!" Draco said as he walked to his room. Harry just sighed and sat back. There was no way that he was interfering.

_PMS is only the beginning…_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Good Bye Harry Hello Selene

After the PMS fiasco, technically a week later, the 'ladies' made sure that they were in their own space. Sirius hit the fields with Remus and Grayback, Harry was mostly with Lucius and Severus was in the Potion's Lab with Draco.

Harry sighed as she relaxed in the armchair with a book. She knew that Severus was deep at work. Suddenly, they heard a scream coming from the fields.

"SIRI!" Harry cried as she jumped to her feet and bolted. Lucius was in tow. They raced to where Siri was and gasped. She was twisted in pain, on the floor in a fetal position. Her black hair shortened to boy length, features changed, some parts left while others took their place and in less than ten minutes, Sirius Black was a man again.

"Wow! That hurt!" He said. Harry smiled and hugged her godfather.

"Glad you're back to normal." She said. Lucius nodded a bit and turned on his heel. He had to tell Severus.

Meanwhile, back at the lab, Draco looked up as he heard a crash. He went to see what was happening and saw his godparent on the floor, wrenched in pain. The body turned from woman to man but the hair remained long.

"Uncle Sev, you're you again!"

"So it seems, Draco, anything on Harry's sample?"

"No change," Draco said sadly. Severus sighed. _Harry is going to be crushed…_

"Severus you are not going to believe…Oh Merlin, you too…"

"What?"

"Black has changed back to his annoying self…"

"And Harry has not?"

"No and it's been a week now."

"There's no cure for Harry's state." Severus said sadly. Lucius looked at his childhood friend, taken aback.

"No, that can't be…"

"Luc, we have tried everything…"

"And still no results?! What kind of Potions Master are you?"

"One of the best," Severus said. "But you heard it, Harry had used the whole bottle, there is no way for her to turn back."

"And who's going to be the one to tell her?"

"There's no need." A calm yet sad voice said from behind the older blond. "I heard it all."

"Harry I…."

"Save it, I don't need to hear that you're sorry. I need to be alone…" Harry left and the men bowed their heads. Lucius sighed and went after her while Severus sank down into a seat and wondering what he could do now.

"Harry…."

"Stay away from me Luc," Harry hissed as she stomped off to her room. Lucius was hot on her heels.

"Harry, listen, there was nothing that could be done…."

"I know and I don't think I will entirely forgive Siri for this. But, maybe it's for the best."

"How so?" Harry looked at him and sighed.

"I would live in peace for once Luc." She said. "I wouldn't have to worry about crowds or anything. And I don't have to worry about the Snake Fucker."

"That is true." Lucius said. "But…Harry James Potter would cease to exist."

"Like I said, maybe it's for the best." Harry said. "I want the life I never had. I want to be at peace. I want to live and not have Death breathing down my neck every year. I…"

"I understand completely." Lucius said as he held her hands in his. "So what name would you prefer?"

"Why don't you name me?" Harry asked. Lucius looked her over and smiled.

"Selene…" He said. "Selene Lily Evans nee Black..." The newly christened Selene looked at the blond and smiled.

"I like it."

Hours later the men were in the living room, discussing what had happened to Harry. Remus and Grayback were thoughtful while Severus and Sirius were debating rather heatedly.

"You suck as a Potions Master!"

"Shut up you mongrel," Severus snapped. "If you hadn't done that stupid prank…"

"At least you're back to normal!" Remus thundered. "Instead of arguing why don't you see it from Harry's point?"

"He's right." Grayback said. "The child will not see manhood thanks to that potion."

"Has anyone seen Lucius?"

"Father went after Harry when she stormed off…they haven't been back since."

"Maybe they're getting busy…" Sirius said with a grin.

"You perverted mongrel!"

"Thank you…."

"Will you two ever grow up?" Harry/Selene asked as she entered the room with Lucius at her side. Before anyone could say anything, she spoke for them.

"I'm fine and I decided that maybe it was better if I stayed a girl."

"But…."

"I want a peaceful life Remy." Harry/Selene said. "So please, my name isn't Harry anymore. It's Selene… Selene Lily Evans nee Black." She took a breath of relief at this.

_Good-bye Harry. Hello Selene._


End file.
